kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Masuji Narusawa
is a corrupt detective given a RaidRiser and Progrise Key by an unknown individual to transform into the https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zero-one/progrisekey/img/key_dynamaiting_lion.png. History Masuji alongside an unknown police officer-Type HumaGear went on Chiharu Ebii for an investigation regarding a scam of marriage money. He later attacked Attorney Bingo, almost succeeding in causing him to reach a negative singularity and become an Ark Magia, until Aruto Hiden intervened and provided cover to let Izu take Bingo elsewhere, fighting the Dynamiting Lion Raider as Kamen Rider Zero One Shining Assault Hopper. Unfortunately, he was too strong for Aruto to handle on his own, even being able to knock the Authorise Buster out of his hands. Fortunately, Isamu Fuwa stepped in to assist Aruto, and the two managed to overpower the Dynamaiting Lion Raider until the latter executed a Dynamaiting Bolide and tossed two of the Dynamite Sticks on his mane towards the two riders, before retreating. During his run, he dropped a Zaia Spec and was taken by Aruto and Isamu. Masuji was chosen to investigate the Zaia specs' owner and told Aruto and Isamu to be Naoto's Zaia specs, giving them the idea that Naoto is the Raider. During the last day of the trial, Isamu co-operated with Bingo for both investigations and saved Yuto Sakaki. Isamu investigated clearly without a mistake and found Masuji to be the Raider and the true culprit behind the marriage scam. Isamu accosted and dragged him to the judge by force. After being shown to the judge and the rest, Yuto admitted without regret that Yuto was just a target without any ill feel as Masuji wanted to raise his arresting record, sabotaged crime so he would be the one who finished it and got the price. But after Isamu had shown the Dynamaiting Lion Progrise Key, Masuji tackled Isamu and took the key, transforming into the Dynamaiting Lion Raider after exiting the building. During the fight with Kamen Rider Vulcan Assault Wolf, the Raider spotted Kamen Riders Thouser and Zero-One, in his new MetalCluster Hopper form, and intended to attack Zero-One until the unconscious rider's Cluster Cells swarm attacked both the Raider and Vulcan, the latter avoided with damaged gauntlets. The Raider, however, took the full brunt of the swarm's attack, destroying most of the Raider's suit and the RaidRiser, forcing the critically injured Masuji back into his human form and passed out from the attack. After the battle, Masuji was exposed as the true culprit of the scandal, which led to his arrest and unemployment as he recuperates. Forms Dynamaiting Lion Raider Statistics *'Height:' 201.0 cm *'Weight:' 157.5 kg Masuji transforms into the by using the Dynamaiting Lion Progrise Key in the RaidRiser. Arsenal * : The gatling gun-style claw on the left arm. *'Dynamite Sticks': The metallic sticks stored around its head, invoking the pattern of a lion's mane. They can be thrown at his enemies to provide cover for a quick escape. Abilities *'Rapid-Fire Bullets': The Dynamaiting Lion Raider can rapidly fire a storm of bullets from the Shooting Starmight. *'Superhuman Strength': The Dynamaiting Lion Raider is strong enough to fight on par with Zero One Shining Assault Hopper, even managing to disarm the latter. Finishers * : The Dynamaiting Lion Raider creates a giant magenta energy construct resembling the gun portion of his Shooting Starmight and rapidly fires towards his enemy. After firing, the Shooting Starmight's barrels remain hot enough for the Dynamaiting Lion Raider to ignite his Dynamite Sticks and throws them at his foes. Appearances: Zero-One Episode 21-22 Equipment *RaidRiser - Transformation device *Dynamaiting Lion Progrise Key - Transformation trinket *Zaia Spec - Stolen from Naoto Ichimori, broken Behind the Scenes Portrayal Masuji Narusawa is portrayed by . Conception RaidRiser-Dynamiting Lion.png|Dynamaiting Lion Raider Concept Art Notes *Masuji is the first Raider user to not be a Zaia Enterprise representative of the Workplace Competition. *Masuji has some similarities with Mitsuhide Nira: **Both have some interaction with Kamen Rider (Masuji to both Vulcan & Zero-One, Nira to Drive). **Both are corrupt workers who were associated with the police (detective and police officer). **Both fought against Kamen Riders as a monster (Masuji as Dynamaiting Lion Raider, Nira as Thief Roidmude). **Both have no regret of their evil doing and attempting to keep continue Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 21: Objection! That Trial **Episode 22: He Still Didn't Do It References Category:Lion Monsters Category:Raiders Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Object Monsters Category:Hybrid Monsters Category:Police